Winning the Bet
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: It was just a stupid bet. They did it every year, and Reid won every time. But this year Tyler wins, making Reid his personal slave until midnight. ReidTyler pairing, M Rated for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant, and make no profit off of this.

**Warnings: **Mature themes, language, boyXboy. If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will be laughed at.

**A/N: **Birthday/Christmas gift fic for Evangeline The Fallen. Here's to you, Baachan!

**OoOoO**

**Winning the Bet**

Across the table, bright blue slushie in hand, Reid grinned at Tyler and raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"So how about it, Babyboy? You in, or are you too chicken?"

Tyler glared at Reid, and at the syrupy ice. Somehow, he knew this would end badly, but he had no choice but to go along with Reid's bet, like they did every year on this one day, no matter how stupid the bet was.

"Fine." Tyler replied gloweringly. "What are the terms this time?"

Reid's grin became positively devilish, and he signaled the waitress to bring them two more slushies.

"The rules are simple." The blonde told him in a business-like tone. "We're going to down these slushies as fast as we can, and the first one to get a brain-freeze loses. Simple, right?"

Tyler gave him a faintly sardonic look, raising a questioning eyebrow. "And what does the winner get? That's the part I'm worried about."

Reid's eyes sparkled mischievously, and Tyler had the sudden urge to run,. He knew that look, and nothing good could possibly come of it. "The loser has to obey the winner's every command until midnight tonight. That means that for the next fourteen hours, the loser is officially the winner's personal slave."

Tyler paled visibly, his fingers tapping a nervous staccato on the wooden table as he tried to process all of the horrid torture he would have to endure if he lost. Knowing Reid, it would be completely humiliating, and unfortunately he had _never _won one of their bets.

"You scared, Babyboy?" Reid smirked mockingly.

Tyler swallowed hard, staring back defiantly. "Fine, it's a deal. But only if you agree to not bring Caleb or Pogue into it in any way, and no Using either."

"Deal." The blonde replied instantly, giving a confident shrug. "It's not like either of those killjoys knows how to take a joke anyway."

Tyler nodded and gripped his slushie tightly, waiting for Reid to signal the start.

He just knew this wouldn't end well… It never did, after all.

When they entered their shared apartment nearly twenty minutes later, the scowl had still not left Reid's face, and he hadn't stopped grumbling under his breath. It was a marketed improvement from the way he had yelled profanities when he lost, resulting in the two of them being kicked out of the café, but it was still enough to drive Tyler insane.

As they walked into their home, Tyler removed his shoes and carried them to the closet a few feet away, placing them inside. As he stood again, he saw Reid kick his shoes off lazily, sending them in different directions. Tyler sighed in exasperation. This had been an uphill battle since the day they had moved in.

"Reid," he complained, "put your damn shoes away, will you."

"Later." The blonde replied airily, waving his off.

Tyler glared at his retreating form. _Oh no, not today Reid._

"That wasn't a request, you know." Tyler said casually, striding past Reid casually and entering the living room. "It was a command. Put your shoes away."

Reid stared at Tyler in disbelief and made a small choking noise. "Damn it all." He muttered, retracing his steps and picking up his discarded shoes. Tyler watched his with amusement, and an idea sparked in his head.

"While you're at it," the brunette said, "take care of the dirty laundry I've been bugging you about all week. It's starting to smell like a corpse."

"Come on, Ty!" Reid whined plaintively, giving him puppy-dog eyes and a pout. "We just got home. Give me a break, will ya?"

Tyler glanced at him speculatively. "Alright, Reid. How about you go make us each a sandwich and we'll watch some TV?"

"I can work with that." He replied readily. "Give me five minutes."

Tyler say down on their brown leather sofa, sinking into it with a content smile. He heard Reid clattering around the kitchen for a few minutes, and then a sharp gasp followed by several expletives, and soon the blonde returned, bringing with him a plate holding two ham and cheese sandwiches and two cold beers.

"I'll be with you in a second." Reid told him, placing their lunch on the glass coffee table and heading for the bathroom. "I need a stupid band-aid."

"What happened?" Tyler called after him.

"I cut one of my fingers." Reid replied. "It's not so bad."

When he came back, he sat beside Tyler, close enough that their legs were almost touching, and grabbed one of the beers.

"What are we watching?"

"I figured I'd let you pick the first movie," Tyler told him, "because after that I want to watch that romantic comedy that Sarah gave me for my birthday. And you're going to watch it with me."

Reid's expression became pained. "Seriously? Aw, man, you know I can't stand those gushy chick-flicks."

"Too bad you have no choice, isn't it?" Tyler replied cheekily. "You're the one that came up with that bet, so now you have to live with the consequences."

"I only suggested that bet because I was sure you'd lose." Reid mumbled.

"A deal's a deal." Tyler stated, and with that he sat back and watched Reid pick out a movie with the faintest of smirks.

When both movies were over Reid was asleep, half curled against Tyler's side. The brunette carefully lowered him onto the sofa and stood up, stretching his muscles with satisfying popping noises. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it had just gone past two-thirty in the afternoon, so he decided to let Reid continue his nap. There was still ample time to make the best of their bet, after all. He meandered around aimlessly for a while, unsure of what to do with himself until his eyes landed on a book he had left sitting on a table. Deciding it would be a good way to kill some time, he sat down and flipped to the page he had read last, losing himself in an imaginary world.

A few hours passed before Reid woke up, stumbling blearily up to Tyler and muttering something that faintly resembled the word 'dinner'. Tyler closed his book and nodded.

"I'll get started on dinner," he said as he walked to the kitchen, "but while I'm doing that I want you to pick up your laundry and take the trash out."

Reid snorted derisively. "Screw you, Babyboy." He called mockingly, already on his way back to the couch.

"From now on, every time you swear you have to take off an item of clothing." Tyler commanded. "And no arguing. You lost the bet, remember?"

"Fuck." Reid muttered with a defeated look.

Tyler smirked. "That's one item."

"Shit!"

"That's two."

Glaring daggers but keeping his mouth firmly shut, Reid pulled off both socks and dropped them on the carpet beside him.

"Don't forget to pick those up while you're getting your laundry." Tyler said with a cheeky smile before headed off to make food.

While he cooked, Reid kept up a steady flow of mumbled complaints, being careful to avoid using words that would further his state of undress. By the end of dinner, however, he had lost his hoodie, his wristband, and his T-shirt. Now clad only in his jeans and boxers, Reid was chosing his words very carefully. After one final movie for the night, Tyler suggested that Reid should run a bath for him.

"And I suppose you'll want scented candles, too?" Reid drawled sarcastically.

Tyler raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Good idea. Thank you, Reid."

"Aw fuck." Reid stated.

"And there go your jeans."

Reid made an indignant noise, staring at Tyler in disbelief, but stepped out of his jeans and threw them at Tyler before stomping down the hallway and disappearing into the bathroom. When he came back to call Tyler, he looked agitated.

"We don't have scented candles," The blonde told him curtly, "so you got regular candles and car air-freshener."

Tyler bit back a laugh. "Okay. I won't be long, and when I'm done I'd like a quick shoulder massage. Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"Alright." Reid said through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

With a chuckle, Tyler walked away. When he entered the bathroom, it was bathed in the light of at least a dozen candles, glowing softly against the white painted walls. Hanging from the edge of the towel rack was a pine-scented air-freshener, which made him chuckle again. He quickly pulled off his clothing and placed them in the laundry basket before making his way to the bathtub. The first thing he noticed was that Reid had added some bubblebath, so he sank into the bubbles and warm water happily. So far, it had been a good day.

True to his word, Tyler returned to the living room a short while later with a fluffy white towel around his waist and some stray water drops trickling from his dark hair and running down his chest and back. Reid was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his boxers, with a bottle of hand lotion nearby, and motioned for Tyler to sit in front of him. When he had done so, Reid repositioned himself so that his legs we folded on either side of Tyler. He poured some lotion into the palm of his hand and, without rubbing it to make it warm, spread it across Tyler's back."

"That's cold!" he hissed, recoiling from Reid's hands.

"Big baby." Reid chided.

"Fuck you." Tyler said, grinning to himself as Reid's fingers kneaded his tense muscles.

"Fuck you too." The blonde replied instinctively. A second later he froze and gave a soft groan of defeat. "My boxers?"

"Your boxers."

Reid's hands left his warm skin for a moment as he removed his last item of clothing, then came back as he resumed his position behind him.

That's when it started. At first, it seemed almost accidental. Reid stretched out an arm to get the bottle of lotion, and as he did so his now bare groin brushed against Tyler's back lightly, the short blonde hair tickling the skin. The second time, Reid had sat up to get a better grip on the brunette's shoulders, and his member was pressed firmly between their bodies for several long seconds. Tyler brushed it off as simple mistakes, but then things picked up in pace. Reid began sitting up more frequently to adjust his position, and the amount of time that their bodies spent touching became noticeable longer. What Tyler also noticed was that each time it happened Reid's cock felt a bit longer, a bit thicker, and a bit harder.

Reid pressed up against his bare skin again, and it was obvious that he was now fully erect. He felt Reid grind his pelvis into him, accompanied by a soft grunt of pleasure, and his own already hard member twitched under the confines of the towel.

When Reid pulled away again, Tyler turned around and looked questioningly into the blonde's eyes. Reid met his gaze with an intense look of lust and hunger that flared in his blue eyes. Without warning he closed the gap between them and pinned Tyler to the floor, their lips crashing together in the process. Reid's tongue traced Tyler's lower lip, and the brunette opened his mouth a little in compliance. Reid deepened the kiss as he pulled the towel away from Tyler's waist and slid their naked bodies against one another. He trailed his lips across Tyler's jaw and collarbone, then down his chest and onto his thighs, making the brunette squirm under his ministrations.

Tyler couldn't hold back his gasp when he felt Reid's mouth on his cock, sliding just the head into it's warm, inviting cavern. Reid slowly worked his way down the shaft and began bobbing his head up and down, building a steady rhythm while he ran his fingertips over the expanse of Tyler's skin. All too soon, he felt that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, but Reid pulled away and grinned at him.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?"

Tyler could only nod fervently, allowing the blonde to help him to his feet and lead him to the dark bedroom, where they fell onto the bed together in a tangle of flesh and limbs, their members grinding against one another and making them moan in unison.

Tyler glanced at the clock, then back to Reid.

"It's not midnight yet." He whispered in the blonde's ear. "And there's still one more thing I want you to do."

Reid shivered as Tyler's breath ghosted over his ear and neck. "Anything." He replied desperately, driving their cocks together hard.

"Me. I want you to do me."

Reid kissed him again, then reached over him for the bedside table. After rummaging around through the top drawer for a few moments, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He squirted some onto his fingers and began prepping Tyler carefully, sliding the digits in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow pace. When the brunette was ready, Reid poured a generous amount of lubrication onto his palm and stroked his cock with it, staring at Tyler through half lidded eyes and moaning softly.

"Just do it already." Tyler told him. "I can't hold out much longer."

"You sure, Ty?" Reid asked through another moan. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure." Tyler said testily. "Just fuck me already."

With a light laugh, Reid lined himself up and began inching his way into Tyler. Once he was completely buried in him, he gave him some time to adjust. When Tyler slapped his arm impatiently, arching his back and trying to force himself further onto Reid, Reid started to thrust into him slowly, building momentum. Tyler felt Reid's hand wrap around his dick, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusting, and let out a loud groan of pleasure, sitting up so that his hands could rake over Reid's chest. Reid's grip tightened slightly, sending Tyler over the edge and into an explosive climax, coating both of their chests and stomachs. Reid pushed into him harder and more erratically, and within moments he finished inside of Tyler, collapsing against the brunette and breathing hard.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until their heart-rates and breathing returned to normal. Reid pulled a discarded shirt from under the bed, earning himself a disapproving glare from Tyler, and used it to clean them both up. With that done, he cuddled against the brunette with a blissful smile.

"I told you these yearly bets were a good idea."

Tyler smiled in the darkness. "You did, but this was the first time I actually won. After three years of being together."

Reid wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, holding him close and letting his lips caress his back.

"Happy anniversary, Babyboy."


End file.
